Charles Malfoy: Shippuden
by SlitherinTsunade
Summary: A grand adventure of the greatest Ninja Wizard to ever live! I've been working on this story for a really long time (like 3 months) and I decided to make an account and start posting! I'll be posting at least once a week and I really hope you guys love the crossover story.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

" I'm finally here, I'm finally at the leaf village" Charles enter the leaf village gate and was stopped The ninja officer "Stop! who are you?" The officer said. "It is I…...Charles Malfoy ! and I have come To Be A Ninja!" The ninja officers responded with happiness to see a kid wanting to be a ninja like the ninja officers they were and they let the wizard(soon to be ninja) into the village. As Charles entered he looked around at the buildings until he bumped into someone. "Hey watch where you're going." The person turned around. The person had black eyes as well as black hair with a blue tint to it. His hair is spiky in the back, and he has chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. his clothing consisted of a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the fan crest on the back and white arm warmers. " sorry" charles replied "I was just in a rush." " Well I was too...But I need to save the energy for when I get to your mom's house." The bus street paused to to throw "Oohs" and applaud the youngster on his funny joke. Then an elderly man came running at the youth. "BOOTY JENKINS!" Charles noticed that the kid had started running full sprint away from the man. "Smell ya later, Kid I have to go to ninja school before I'm late." The old man stopped near charles, he looked angry.

Charles didn't want to take any chances with the the old man so he pulled out his juicy wand, Yelled "Avada Kedavra!" and laid the bitch out. after that he ran towards to the konoha ninja academy. As he entered, he saw a bunch of kids gathered around. somewhere practicing hand signs, which was not so different than using a wand. " Hey Kid from earlier, Over here" It was booty jenkins sitting in the front of the room. As soon as charles sat down next to booty, everyone started snickering. "Hey, look. new-kid sat next to booty" Kiba, started walking up to charles and booty. "Hey new kid, I would watch yourself around booty. He's a failure of a ninja and he will never be a ninja." Charles got sick and tired of kiba and pulled out his juicy wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" and laid kiba out. The ninja sensei walked in and class begone. The class started by everyone in the class with the exception of kiba cause he died. "Hello, my name is Kakashi-senpai today I will give some papers out to decide which team each student will be in." Kakashi Hatakesamasenseidesuchan's waltzed into the room, and when he did so all the girls fainted form his sexiness. Kakashi-shi then passed out the papers with number which decided which teams each student would be in. Booty Jenkins, Sasuke, Naruto, and Charles were all in one team because Charles was the last one to enter the class and was the odd man out. "So I'm the leader and Sasuke-chan and Naruto-chan have to do what I say and I say that Naruto and Sasuke should kiss!" Booty Jenkins exclaims. Narutodesu and Sasukedesu looked at eachother for a few seconds then slowly lean into a juicy, wet, tongue filled kiss. "NOO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO KISS SASUKEDESUDESUCHANCHAN!" yelled Charles "Now I will have to challenge you naruto to a battle of death and the loser will die and the winner will get to kiss sasuke because that is what the battle is about." Charles pushed Naruto off of Sasukedesu. " I will be the one to win this battle and kiss Sasuke more because Sasukedesu is bootiful and I will be the only one to kiss him." Naruto turns and slaps Charles in the mouth. "A challenge has been issued and now they must fight because Charles challenged Naruto and Naruto accepted the challenge so now they must fight!" Master Kakashiroshi-denshi says and Naruto-chan and Charles-sama walked into the field to do battle. Charles raised his wand and Naruto raised his rasengan and they both charged for each other but be free the battle could begin Hinata and Sakura started to cry and Naruto and Charles had to stop the fight so they could see why Sakura and Hinata were crying because they were their friends and they cared when their friends cried. "I just really wanted to kiss Naruto" said Hinata "And I really wanted to kiss Sasuke!" cried Sakura Charles then smacked Sakura and used the death spell on her then she died because the death spell instantly kills anyone who it is casted on and it was casted on Sakura and she died. Naruto, Charles, Booty and Sasskay looked at katanashi-sensei for the winner of the battle, But kakashi had gotten a mission from the the ninja president. It was to capture the 24-sided kyubbi before orochimaru could get to him first. so katakatashy gave all the students their ninja head bands excepts for kiba and sakura because they died. Before the group left booty pulled sasuke off to a corner. " Sasuke, I have to tell you. It's super important." sasuke and booty looked at each other and booty turn around to show sass-man the fan are the back of his shirt. "don't tell me that…..You're a uchihamehameha too?" Booty Nodded "Yes, I have a Uchihamehameha too." Sasuke was suprised because he thought he and his brother were the only uchihamehameha alive. " so What happened to you, why didn't my brother kill you?" sas asked " I can't tell you right now" said booty " but what I can tell you is my full name is Booty jenkins Uchihamehameha" sasuke was so blown back that he started to blush a little. " we better get back" booty said. and the two went back to so naruto and charles playing ninja duel monsters summoned from ninjas or "Nin-Ja-ohs". So sasuke, Booty, Narudough and Charles went to the village hidden in plain sight to capture the the 24-sided kyubbi. While travelling The 4 ninja boys where attacked by ninja assassins, there we really tough, they were beating up everyone. The charles pulled out his wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" and then laid the ninja assassins out, except for one. Naruto started to question the assassin about why they jumped their group and the ninja replied " I was after…...The booty… of the Blingchuriki" the last ninja assassin said before dying, because he was hit by the death spell. "What is a Blingchurki?" Charles asked Naruto and Saskue looked really confused as didn't know how to answer. "I know someone who could answer the that question but we have a mission and a ninja always competes a mission because ninjas never give up because that is my nindo!" Booty said as they started to look for the 24-sided Kyubbaby.

"Who could possibly know what a Blingchuriki is?" asked Naruto as he scratched his head with a ramensengan. "The Toadstool Sage Jeeriaya of course but he lives every faraway from where we are supposed to be going for the mission that we have to complete because a ninja must always complete a mission because that is my nindo" Booty answered. "Oh I think I see the 24-sided Kyubabe!" said Naruto "You don't see the 24-sided Kyuubbiiiii Naruto, You ARE the 24-sided Kai-lan-baby!" Booty said in shock. "Only a powerful Ninja could master the powerful power of a Multiple Tailed Giant Beast From Unknown Origins also know as a MTGBFUO! Even Harry Potter master of all four elements couldn't stop the one that was born from a kimchi egg in London. How can this nerd Boruto have control over one?" Asked Charles. "Because I'm super good at everything and I'm the best at sports and using chop-sticks and I can pop all the popcorn in the bag without burning any of the popcorn because I'm super good." Naruto said to Charles. "But, I love Saskue so he should have the power because I love him and the power of love is stronger than unburned popcorn." " That's Impossible" Charles thought to himself, suddenly onii-chamaru showed up with his ninja goons. "Hand over the 23 sided celebii and no one will get hurt." "No!" Said sasuke" we've trained and we are stroung enough to defeat you."

Then all four of the boys got into the ancient fighting stance that leaves no openings to be attacked from. "We will see." said A-roach-chi-mayo and attcked the boys. and then Charles yelled "Avada Cadapers!" at the same time Originmaru used his most powerful spell which also happened the be "Avada Kadavera!" and they beam clashed with their most powerful spells and their souls were intertwined from that day on, and Orochimario fell in love with Charles because their souls were forever connected because of the death magic that bounded them together. Suddenly, Draco Felt a disturbance right in his chakras. Draco then started to gather all the wizards in the house of slitherinherpants and Asskatiski to go to find his son, but he had to get the strongest wizard of them all to join him as his right hand man, " You called?" Itachi uchihamehameha said " I need you to find my kid, You're the best ninja wizard around these parts, so track mah bois" Draco said. "Boys? are there more than one?" Itachi questioned. " Yes…...Charles and Kiba!" Itachi left without saying a word to do his mission of getathering charles and kiba but itachi did not know that charles had killed kiba with the killing spell "Avada Kedavra" and kiba is dead because of the killing spell "Avada Kedavra". "Becuase I love you Charles I have to tell you my deepest and darkest secretes" Said Orochimarararu. "I think you should keep your secrets to yourself Onimaruchan, I don't love you like you love me" Charles said as he tried to hold hands with Sasuke who was looking for a way to learn a more power stance that would leave no openings and also defeat the killing spell with one blow. "My deepest secret is… that…. the…. leader…. of… the…. Asskatiski…. Lord….Voldemart…. is…. also… my… long… lost… BROTHER!" Orochumachanchan whispered into Charles's ear lovingly. "Now that we have found the 30-side Cattleprod we can go talk to The TeedSole Stage Jeermain" said Naruto "And we can finally learn what a Blingchuriki is" Added the attractive Booty. Charles didn't know what to say about all that has happened to his lover O-Raicho. But he saw that he wanted to end his pain. so he gave Orion-morrow a butterfly kiss then pulled out his wand and whispered "Avada Kedavra" as he teared up a little laid Orange-marrow out peacefully. sasuke finally perfected his stance and could block the killing spell "Avada Kedavra" and he jumped of O-rain rain rain and blocked the killing spell "Avada Kedavra" " But…..why sassssssss-Que?" Said OR-angermanagement. " Because…..I want to join you and get stronger and become powerful enough as a wizard ninja to beat my brother itachi Uchihamehameha and kill him dead with the killing spell "Avada Kedavra". "Oh, I met your brother before Itachi Uchihamehameha is one of the greatest Ninja Wizards ever, he is one of the Asskastuki which is lead by my brother Lorde Voldemart" Said OROROROR-maru "I know, that is why he is my favorite Ninja Wizard ever, and someday I hope he has a daughter so I can marry her." said Booty Jenkins. "But Booty! Itachi Uchihamehameha killed the entire Uchihamehameha clan, except for you and me!" Sauce-u-kay replied to Booty. "THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET THAT I TOLD YOU AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP IT A SECRET BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT SECRETS ARE ABOUT BECAUSE THAT IS MY NINDO" yelled Booty Jenkins as he ninja stormed off into the forest of death, where people die, because it is the forest of death.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

So Charles Malfoy, Naruto Uzumaki, and sasuke Uchihamehameha waltz into the forest of death. "Geez, I wonder why Booty Jenkins ninja stormed of into the ninja forest of death, he's a ninja and this place is a forest of death that kills ninjas." "It's almost like that killing ninjas is the the forest's nindo." said tarturo. Charles stops to look up, he wonders about what the sause said to buttman johnny, because szechuan sause exposed booty's secrets about them both of them being uchihamehameha. The group search the entire dead woods for their friend, but to no anvil.

Suddenly the group hears laughing, "BABABABABABABA!1!" the group starts inja spin dashing their way to the noise to see a hole bunch of jobber ninjas, also known as "Jinjas" on the ground and ded, " what's the meaning of all this death in the jungle of the expired" said Booty stepping on the jijjans, "BIT BIS BI BETO BAIBA!" Beto Baiba bellowed from below the ground, before the jinjas started to fall into a fissure and Beto began to rise up from the fissure. "Bi bam bhe baster bof bhis borest bof beath, BETO BAIBA, BEO of Baiba Borp, Bhe Best Binja Buelist bhere bever bas!" Beto threw down cards that magically floated with his awesome ninja-duelist powers and stepped on them to get to solid land because he was standing in the middle of a fissure. "Beto Baiba, you say…." Orochimarurumon whispered to himself " The CEO of Baiba Borp, The Best Ninja-Duelist there ever was, the master of the Forest of Death…. Could it really be him?" Orochimaru pondered to himself "Bone bof bou bust buel bme bo bass bhe borest bof beath" Said Beto Looking at our group of Baiba Open his card necklace and cri-ed a tear of sadness but Beto was caught of guard as Charles Avada kadabra'd his magical duel disk on to his hand, and nart nart and boots look on and wish that they brought their ninj-ohs cards to go look for gyro-ya. "I enchilada you to a duel, Beto Baiba, and when i win you must let us pass the grassy part of extermination of the location that is here, because that is the condition of the duel we are about to have," Beto Scoffs, "Billy Barles, Bou'll Bever Befeat Be, Bbut Bf Bou BO, Bi'll Bive Bou Bhe Bocation. Bf Bhe Bamphihian Bage, Baewatch." "I'll do it," Chalres scoffs at his scoffs. "But Charles you don't have a ninja-dueliest deck, how will you defeat Beto Baiba in a Ninja-duel if you don't have a deck, because you need a ninja-dueliest deck to duel a ninja-dueliest!" Booty Jenkins whispered to Charles while covering his mouth with his hand. "Don't worry booty I'm just going to trick him and hit him with the the ol' AVD and then we can leave" Charles whispered back to Booty "What's the ol' AVD?" Booty asked Charles, still whispering while covering his moth with his hand "Avada'caberino" Charles whispered to Booty Jenkins. Booty then slowly, started to cry before laying softly on the ground. "What's wrong Booty? Are you sad about the destruction of the Uchihamemehamehameha clan by Sasuke's other brother Itachi Uchihamemehamehameha?" Charles asked booty while leaning over him. "No, Charles, You've killed me softly, and now I am dying softly, and so you and sasuke must avenge the uchihamemeha clan in my stead because you have killed me and I am die now." Booty whispered his last words to Charles before softly fading away. "Booty? Booty? NOOOOOOOOO !" Charles cried into his his wand before making an handkerchief to cry into with his ninja-magic. "Bow bit's bime bor bhe binja-bueliest battle Bharles, beady bour beck." Beto said as he began to drew his first seven cards. "Okay" Charlies said stand up from Booty's soft body that had just recently dead. "I go first and I play Avada'cadapers!" Charles yelled throwing his wand at Beto "But Bvada'badapers bisn't ba bard" Beto said before he began to choke and then die. "I End my Turn" Charles said, "Bi Blay bonster beborn!" Beto Said choking "Band Bi Bummon Biba!" Charles Looked in shock! "Not Kiba! Back at the ninja academy, Kamenridershi is throwing out kiba's dead body when sudden he springs to life "Zo Wee mama! I'm alive!" katapon is in shock "Kiba, you got the ninja beat out of you and killed how can you be alive!?" Kiba scoffs "hehe, it's all thanks to my twin brother, Beto Baiba" then Kiba Baiba summons a Blood-eyes Red Bragon and flies on it laughing off too into the sun set. Just then beto dies from being beaten in ninja-ohs. "BI Bleave Bhe Best Bo Bou, Biba…" the he open his card necklace to reveal a childhood photo of beto at bisney world. Nart or nothing and Charles look at beto baiba's body and throw it in the pile wiith all the jinjas and they do the same with booty, but place him on top of the pile to remember their friend and all the sacrifices that he made for the team getting through the artist formally known as the forest of death. Charles then picked up Beto's picture of himself and Bisney World and opened the pedant, that picture was folded and in the picture was Beto holding hands with a kid who looked like Kiba and another kid who looked like…. CHARLES MALFOY! "No!, That can't be! My brothers…. are … My last name is…. Baiba!" Charles started to cri over Beto's body "If you'r a Baiba, that means you're a legendary Ninja-duelist, but I thought you said your father was the ninja-wizard and you were apart of the Ninja-wizard family of Malfoys" Narudo said, trying to hug his friend who was upset because he has uncovered the truth of the deception that was his life for many years prior. "I saw everything" Sasuke Said looked down on his friends from a tree, "I'm leaving to find Kiba Baiba to learn from him and gain the power of the Baiba and become the greatest Ninja-duelist with my Sharigidingigan that I've just acquired from watching you kill your brother and best friend Booty Jenkins. I'll play monster reborn and summon Booty Jenkins" Sasuke continued "Please, No, I have a family" Booty Jenkins said while rising from the dead. "Now that I've have summoned Booty Jenkins, he is my slave and will have to do whatever I want him to do." Booty looks dead inside like when naruto dropped all his money on really good ramen and then dropped it in the sink. Charles regrets using advera cadabruh on booty and doesn't want to do it, naruto throws his ninja toliet scroll at booty, he dead scoffs, "nar nar, you where always the ninja screw up and you will never be as great a ninja as the uchihamehamehas, we have powers you haven't even seen, booty then pulls out a bag of ninja doritios or "ninjoritos" and opens them up, to reveal that bag is filled with chips, there is no air in the bag. Charles and Naruto are schocked, "how can this be !?" charles thought, "I though only harry potter master of all 4 elements could open a ninjoritos bag and have it filled it with chips!" Booty and soskey start scoffing left and more left and nierubpoo and charles are so scared, because soskai and booty are so powerfiul and evil now, but thats' when they remember the last words beto baiba remembers the last words he said to him "Belive Bin Bhe Bearts Bf Bhe Bards" just then Charles reaches into his deck and wipes out his throbbing magic card , "Soul release" and plays that bitch Booty then has his soul release but because he was brought back to life he is released from zeuskey's control. "Boruto and and Charles youuu ruinnn myyyy plannnnn" says sassy kathy "no we didn't says nani, "we found you" and then the group of boys gave sasue a hug that he couldn't escape because there was a tree behind him and he couldn't back up to escape so he took the hug and he hated the hug and vowed revenge and a swift death to all them, including then Itachi Uchihamehameha, the greatest Ninja-Wizard appeared behind them and and activated the Shinigan Eyes and locked his gaze with Sasuke who, and this only added to Sasuke's rage and hatred for the Leaf Villiage and the Asskatsuki.


End file.
